


Revelation (the Vodka Lime Afterparty Remix)

by misura



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really want to talk about this <i>now</i>?" Natasha said, pressing herself against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation (the Vodka Lime Afterparty Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Revelation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434259) by [WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall). 
  * In response to a prompt by [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname) in the [remixmadness2014](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2014) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Safe Story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1547564
> 
> Fandoms:  
> A bunch of Marvel stuff and various small and/or rare fandoms, including Awake (TV), Divergent, Secret Garden, Take the Lead, Bourne trilogy, etc.

"If I'd ever told anyone about my secret mutant powers of extra awesomeness, it would have been you," Clint said. "Also, there's two guys headed this way. I hear their footsteps. They'll be here in about fifty seconds."

"You really want to talk about this _now_?" Natasha said, pressing herself against the wall.

Clint shrugged. "Figure you're not going to shoot me during a mission, so yeah, it seemed like a good time."

Natasha scowled at him.

"You want to take them both?" Clint offered.

"Fine," Natasha said. "Then after, you can buy me a drink and we'll discuss what a bastard you are and how you're going to make it up to me."

"Lots of groveling and letting you have all the fun isn't going to be enough?" Clint asked, stepping aside as the two guards arrived, right on time.

"This - " Natasha said, kicking one guard in the head while twisting the other's arm, "- is not fun. This is work."

"Really?" Clint asked. "You don't feel even the tiniest bit better now?"

"You mean: less inclined to beat you up?"

"Well, yeah," Clint said.

"I don't mix business and pleasure, so no," Natasha said, brushing off her clothes. "You know any place where they pour a decent vodka around here?"

"Don't I always?"


End file.
